L Nando
|kanji = L・ナンド |romaji = Eru.Nando |family = S Nando (brother) M Nando (brother) |allies = Alibaba Saluja |age = 26 |gender = Male |height = 200 cm (6'6½") |occupation = Businessman Fog Troupe Member (former) Thief (former) Slave Trader (former) |affiliation = Three Casino Brothers SML Brothers Reim Empire Fog Troupe (former) Thieves Fortress (former) |manga = Night 28 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Kouhei Fukuhara |cantonese = Jik-hei Lau}} L Nando (L・ナンド, Eru.Nando) with his brothers, the SML Brothers, join the Fog Troupe after the Thieves Fortress is destroyed. They are now successful businessmen in the Reim Empire, called the Three Casino Brothers. Appearance L Nando has a huge body size and is very obese. He has a bald head with a small ponytail. He wears a light colored pants and black shoes. After moving to the Reim Empire, He a gold tooth placed where his missing tooth was, and a black fur scarf over his shoulder. Personality L Nando is a simple minded person. He has a habit of speaking his mind. History Nothing is known about L Nando's past. Plot Morgiana Arc He attacks Morgiana with an axe when she attacks their fortress. He is then taken out with ease with a couple kicks to his body and head. Days later, when Morgiana breaks from her shackles and tries to free the hostages, he cares some bunches of leaves to the hatch that leads to when the people are kept. He then lights the leaves and throws them down that hatch to paralyzes the prisoner. This is futile as the prisoners still escape and disband their thieves guild. Balbadd Arc While walking away from the fortress with his brother, He complains about being hungry. He then points out a man sleeping. When M Nando says that he smells of sake, he says that he wants to drink sake. They then steal all him valuables. He and his brothers then continue to Balbadd. After they make it to Balbadd, he and his brothers start to steal money. He is then approached by a man, who takes them to the Fog Troupe HQ. While in a meeting, he asks S Nando if they are really going to join them. He then joins them with his brothers. Days later when they decide to leave Balbadd, he notices that the treasure they stole are Sinbad's Metal Vessels. When they are caught by Sinbad, he decides to gives the metal vessels back. World Exploration Arc He later shows up in the Reim Empire, coming across Alibaba Saluja with his brothers. He takes Alibaba to his casino. When Alibaba wakes up he greets him and reveals the he is L Nando. He shows Alibaba that he and his brother has become rich after opening a casino. When Alibaba tries to get up but fails, he watches Alibaba and wonders what is going on. He then sits at the table that Alibaba is eating at. Then when Alibaba meets the Yambala Gladiators, he watches as Alibaba faces off against one of them. After the fight, He waves goodbye to Alibaba and the Yambala Gladiators as they leave. Abilities Despite his appearance, he has been shown to he able to pick up a man by the head with one head. Relationships S Nando S Nando is L Nando's older brother and the leader of their group. M Nando M Nando is L Nando's younger brother. Alibaba Saluja Alibaba was his boss when he and his brothers joined the Fog Troupe. He respects Alibaba so much that when he was gladly help him out when they meet up in the Reim Empire. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Reim Empire